The Switch
by Yankeesam32935
Summary: Bart Bass has died and he has left everything to Chuck in his will. With one stipulation of course. He has to live with and make Blair Waldorf fall in love with him within sixty days or he will lose everything. C/B of course. Give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

The Switch- Chapter One

**A/N: This just might be a crazy idea but I've decided to run with it. Hope you enjoy. :D**

The old man had finally kicked it. Bart Bass had died and his son wasn't the least bit upset. He had been expecting this for the last few years, not that they had been close or anything like that. Actually Bart had despised everything that was Chuck Bass.

Chuck glanced at the prostitute that was in his bed. Were they supposed to spend the night? He had hired enough of them in his twenty eight years and he was going to kick this one out faster than you could even think the word hooker. He tugged on one of the raven strands of her hair. Hard. She immediately yelped and gave him a questioning look.

"What the hell was that for?" she asked, as she massaged the part of her head that was now aching. Chuck Bass was a very strong man indeed.

"Listen sweetheart, all I needed was a fuck and now that you've taken care of that part of your job, I don't need you to stick around any longer."

Her mouth dropped opened but she quickly grabbed her belongings and stormed to the front door. "You really are a dick just like everybody says you are."

She slammed the door behind her but not before he roared, "Don't you forget it either."

He sighed in annoyance. Women. His only interest in them was purely for sex, and he didn't understand why anyone would put up with the constant shit and nagging that they always seemed to do after a certain amount of time.

He stretched out further in his bed and his mind drifted off to thoughts of his father again. Bart hadn't talked to him in at least three years and he had been surprised to get the call that he had died, but it didn't upset him. For him to have been upset about his father dying, he would have had to love him, but he never had. Bart had never loved him and he had never reciprocated that love towards him. They were only father and son in the strictest sense of the word not because they felt anything for each other.

Chuck Bass had never felt love in his entire life and that might have resulted in him becoming very cynical, and not trusting anyone. He was better off on his own without anybody around him. That's why he had not been sure of what to think when he had gotten a call from his lawyer and he had told him that Bart had left everything in his will, and they needed to go over certain things because of a few stipulations. He couldn't believe that his father would leave anything to him. Why would he? They were nothing to each other and he couldn't quite grasp the concept that he wouldn't leave anything for his widow, Lily Bass. That didn't seem quite right but he would go to the reading of the will tomorrow. It was probably just another one of his father's games. If you could even call him a father.

As he slowly drifted off to sleep, his last thought was of how he could get back at his father for all the humiliation and pain that he had caused him over the years. Then it came back to him and he remembered that he had died. That brought him a certain level of comfort and he supposed that made him some sort of monster. But he didn't care.

XOXO

The next day brought a certain level of excitement for Chuck as he made his way into the lawyer's office. He didn't know exactly if he was going to like what he heard but it was sure to be interesting. He had dressed sharp in a pinstriped suit and a tie, not those silly bowties he used to wear when he was a teenager. A little chuckle escaped his lips as thought back to those days. What a waste of time.

He didn't even bother knocking on the door to the office because Chuck Bass didn't knock, he just made his presence known in the best possible way. The lawyer frowned down on his with annoyance and Chuck knew that he had probably heard all the stories of his drinking and carousing, but that only brought a bigger smile to his face. He loved making people uncomfortable.

"Why don't you take a seat, Mr. Bass?"

"Are you sure that you just don't want me to stand over you and make this even more uncomfortable than it is?" he asked with a grin.

A perpetual frown stayed on the lawyer's face. "Don't make this harder than it has to be, Bass."

"Of course not, Lafayette." But he took a seat anyways. "Why isn't Lily here?" He didn't care that she wasn't there but he found it very odd that his father's widow wouldn't be here for the reading of his will. That didn't make sense unless she was up to something which he wouldn't doubt. The van der Woodsen's were very manipulative by nature.

Mr. Lafayette cleared his throat importantly like what he was about to say would be of great importance. "Mrs. Bass is here but I need to talk to you first before she is brought in. I need to go over the stipulations that are in the will and if everything is agreed upon we will not have a problem, but I don't see that being the case."

"What the fuck is going on here?"

"You will watch your language while you're in here. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Chuck agreed to grudgingly. He didn't like this one bit but he would be getting everything that was owed to him. He hadn't put up with his father for this long with no potential gain to his already sizable fortune.

"Alright Mr. Bass, as I explained to you on the telephone yesterday, your fathers instructions in the will were very clear. You are to inherit everything that he owned. I do mean everything."

"Then what's the problem?"

Mr. Lafayette sighed. This was going to be the hard part. "The only way that you will be able to take what is rightfully yours is if you agree with what your father wanted you to do. That is the stipulation and if you do not abide by it then everything will go to Lily and her side of the family. You will get nothing."

A biting smile remained on his lips. He should have figured something like this. This was his father they were talking about for Christ's sake. "What is the stipulation?" he asked in a hard tone.

"You will get everything that is presented in the will to you if you make a certain someone fall in love with you in the required sixty days. The instructions by your father are very clear and there is not a glitch in them, or any way to get around them. Mr. Bass has said in the will that his wife will be able to choose the person that she will send to you and you will have to make this person fall for you or everything transfers to Lily. I have never seen anything like this in my over thirty years of practicing law. Do you understand why your father would create such a clause in his will?"

He felt his mouth drop open and the anger that always coursed through him when he talked about his father began to go through him again. The fucking bastard. "Of course I fucking do!" This time Lafayette said nothing about his use of cursing, he supposed it was understandable. "My father has hated me his entire life and this is just his little way of making sure that I didn't get anything that belonged to me. He's expecting me to fail at this just like he has wanted me to fail my entire life. I'm twenty-eight fucking years old but he has always treated me like a child that needs to constantly be monitored. Are you sure there is no way to get around this? You're a lawyer, aren't you supposed to be good at this type of thing?"

He shook his head sadly. "There is no way of getting around it. The clause is iron willed and it cannot be changed. I suggest that you talk to Mrs. Bass about this."

"Oh, I will. But if I knew my father at all and I think that I did. That's not all there is to it, is it?"

"You are very perceptive about things, Mr. Bass. There is a lot more actually. The person that Lily chooses will have to live with you for the required sixty days. And by the end of those said sixty days if she is not in love with you, then you will lose everything."

"How can I lose something if I didn't even have it in the first place?"

"There is another clause in your father's will. I know and everybody else does that you have started your own multi-million dollar corporation but that business was at first funded by Bass Industries and anything that you have, and that has been funded by Mr. Bass's money will immediately be transferred over to Lily if you fail at this. Your father thought of everything.

"Are you telling me that if I don't play this stupid game of my father's that I will actually lose my fucking company? He growled in rage.

"That is exactly what I'm telling you. Everything that you have spent money on or that has been funded by him will not be yours anymore unless you prove to him and to yourself that you can do this. This was your father's final wish."

Chuck stood up and angrily strode over to the window, and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Even in death he's still trying to control me. This is just his last mission to humiliate me but I'm not going to let that happen." He turned around and looked Lafayette right into the face. "I have sixty days, right?"

"That's right."

"Hmm," he mused. "I can make someone fall in love with me. That's simple. She's probably going to just be some slut without any brains. I want to see Lily now." He said it like an order and the lawyer quickly got to his feet.

"Come with me then."

XOXO

Chuck thrust the door open and saw Lily Bass sitting in an arm chair against the wall. Mr. Lafayette quickly made himself scarce.

"What the fuck is this?"

Lily attempted a smile and turned in his direction. "Charles. Before we discuss the will just let me say that I'm sorry for the loss of your father.

He scrunched his face up in amusement although nothing was funny about this situation. "My loss? I wouldn't even call this a loss. I would actually have to have cared about my father and there sure as hell wasn't the case."

Lily said nothing more on that matter except, "The funeral is tomorrow."

"I'm not going." He immediately said.

"What?"

I'm not going just like I said," He shook his head in disgust. "My father always hated me and today proved that with this latest stunt he is pulling. Why the hell should I go to the funeral of a man that I don't even care if he is dead?"

Her mouth tightened and she looked at him sternly. "I know that you and Bart were never close but you can't just blame that on your father, you were as much to blame as anyone else. And how harsh is it that you're not even going to pay your final respects to the man that raised you?"

He shoes make a clicking noise on the tile of the floor as he moved closer to her and said in a harsh whisper, "For the last time, I don't give a shit about the funeral and I'm not going. I don't care if you don't like that or if the whole city doesn't, you all can go fuck yourselves. And the reason that my father never paid any attention to me is because he doted on your fucking daughter! What was her name again?"

"Serena."

"That's right. Precious Serena. I am so sick of all this shit."

She laid a hand gently on his shoulder. "I can see how upset you are Chuck about all of this. It's evident on your face."

"I'm not upset about that!" he roared. "I'm annoyed at the fact that I have to play another one of his stupid games. Why did he do this?"

Lily swallowed hard and looked anyone in the confined room that she could, anything to avoid looking into his face and those hard as stone eyes of his. "Bart put the clause in the will because he wanted you to be happy. He thought that this was the only way for us to do it.

"Happy?" he asked on a laugh. "Why would having to make some stupid woman fall in love with make me happy? Plus the fact that I could lose everything if I don't do it."

"Bart believed that you could do it and that is the reason for it. He knew and I'm sure everyone else does too that you lead a very unfulfilling life. All you do is sleep with various women, drink all day, and run a company. Your father didn't think that was a very good life especially since his own was like that for so many years before he met me. He wanted you to fall in love and be happy. You may think that your life is great but it doesn't make you happy."

He couldn't say that he was happy because he didn't think there had been a day in his life that he had ever felt happy. So score one for Lily Bass but he wasn't going to give into her. "And you think that by living with this person that you have chosen for me, will make me happy?"

She smiled. "I'm not saying it will make you happy. But it will give you a challenge that's for sure because everyone that meets her is always stunned by her beauty but she has this ice Queen quality to her and that puts most people off at once. But I think you are up to it and so did your father. He actually wants you to prove him wrong and show that you can do this."

"And you're alright with this if I succeed?" Chuck asked in amazement. "If I do prove myself capable to be able to do this, you're going to lose everything and it's all going to go to me."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I would rather see you happy and I don't why. You've always been a total shit to me but you are Bart's son and I want to honor his final wishes, even if I don't necessarily agree with them."

He sighed. He really didn't want to have to go through any of this shit. It was only going to fuck his life up more than it already was. "I don't have a choice though, do I?"

"You don't unless you don't want your inheritance, and what is yours. Are you willing to give all that up?"

"You know I'm not. I deserve at least that much for putting up with my father for so long."

She shook her head sadly. "You have a lot to learn, Chuck. I know that you value money as the most important thing in your life but it doesn't make you happy, and it never will. You have to find something that you love and hold onto it for your entire life because that person is the only thing that can bring a certain piece of calm to your life."

He ran a hand through his hair in annoyance. "Who is this magic woman that I have to make fall in love with me?" He ignored all of her drivel about finding a person to love. "You do know once that I accomplish this, I will be kicking her the fuck out of my house because she is going to mean absolutely nothing to me. This was all a game to my father and that's all it will be to me too."

Lily stared him in the eyes for a few moments before saying, "Her name is Blair Waldorf and you are going to have your work cut out for you."

"We'll see about that. Her name doesn't ring a bell though."

"It shouldn't. I am going to tell her about the will and she will be under strict circumstances not to fall in love with you."

"Do whatever the hell you want, Lily. I'll just convince her otherwise."

"Fine. I'll send her over to your house later?"

He grinned. "Perfect. I guess I better go start preparing for this new houseguest of mine. She's never known what it has been like to have a Bass fawn over her. She's not going to know what has hit her."

XOXO

The stupid little prick. How dare he act like this? It had been her idea and not Bart's to put that clause in the will. She had an ulterior motive but he had never known about that. No one messed around with Lily Bass and lived to see it. She would make sure that Chuck never got a cent of anything that he was supposed to. That was where Blair came into play. Blair had been friends with Serena for years but as of late they had lost contact with each other but Blair owed her a favor for everything that she had done for her over the years. And especially her mother Eleanor.

She saw her come through the door and Lily sighed in relief. Now all she had to do was explain the plan to her and that might get a little tricky. "Thank you for coming, Blair."

She nodded. "Anything for you, Lily. Is there something I can help you with? Funeral preparations or anything like that?

She smiled at Blair's naiveté. "I actually have a little request for you. I know that you have been anxious to pay me back for what I did for you, and not to mention your mother."

Blair nodded eagerly. "You know how grateful I am. What is it that you want me to do?"

As Lily explained the plan and that she had to live with Chuck Bass for the next two months, Blair's eyebrows immediately lowered in displeasure. "Is this for real, Lily? This was in the will? I've never heard of things happening like this before."

"Yes, this is a special clause that Bart wanted to put in the will to make sure that Chuck never got a cent of his money. It was actually all my idea but Bart readily agreed to it. Chuck and Bart have never been close and he knew that his own son would never succeed at something like this. And after all I've done for you, I think this would be the perfect thing for you to do for me. You would no longer be indebted to me."

She sighed and went to take a seat on the green ottoman. Lily, you know I would do anything for you but this sounds a little too much. Doesn't he deserve what he is rightfully entitled too?"

"He doesn't deserve anything," she growled. "Chuck Bass has never been here for this family and nobody likes him. His only thought when he heard that Bart was dead was how much money he would be getting now that his father was buried in the ground. This is the kind of person that Chuck is."

"I understand all of this Lily, but I'm not really comfortable doing this."

Lily looked surprised. "I'm very shocked by that Blair, I thought that you would want to help me with something after everything that I have done for you. You know that I am a very powerful woman and that will only have increased with Bart's passing, and I can make your life hell. I don't want too but I can if it is necessary. You owe me."

"Fine." Blair snipped. "This is so farfetched though. What happens if I end up liking this Chuck Bass? Then what?"

Lily stalked over to her like a predator. "If at the end of sixty days you do happen to love Chuck Bass, you will lie and say that you don't. I haven't worked this hard for everything my whole life only to have it taken away from me. You will lie and say that you don't love him at all and that it was all a game to you. Chuck will be destroyed at the end of this process. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"Yes," she admitted grudgingly. "I understand perfectly and will do my best to see that I can carry it out with the upmost to my ability."

"That is what I was hoping that I would here come out of your mouth, Blair. Oh, and when you do meet Chuck, I want you to act like an ice princess. Do anything you can that will make him hate you."

She rubbed her temples because of the splitting headache that she felt coming on. "Yes, Lily."

XOXO

Chuck walked down the stairs and found that his new houseguest for the next sixty days was already in the foyer. He expected her to be ugly and that would only make his job all the harder but he was up for the challenge. Not because of the money but because he wanted to prove that everyone was wrong about him. That was not going to be easy.

As he stepped into the foyer, he saw what a startling beauty she had. She looked eerily familiar to him but he knew that he had never laid eyes on her before. From the soft russet curls that laid gently on her shoulders, to the perfectly shaped lips of hers, the startling brown eyes, and a body that could make a nun weep, and not to mention just the right amount of sophistication along with sexy, Blair Waldorf was the most beautiful woman that he ever had laid eyes on. And he had seen a lot of women in his day and bedded even more than that.

When she heard the click of his shoes as he entered the room, her eyes strayed to his and he felt a swift punch in his gut. That had never happened before but he pushed it aside as he strode over to her. He grinned the grin that no woman of any age could resist. "You must be Miss Waldorf, my roommate for the next sixty days."

She stared him full in the eyes but no smile came over her mouth. "We will be living in the same house Mr. Bass, but we will certainly not be becoming roommates anytime soon."

He liked her wit instantly and his grin became wider. "That's going to make it a little harder for me then," he grimaced as he spoke. "Considering that I'm supposed to make you fall in love with you in the allotted sixty day period."

Blair shook her head. "That's not going to happen. My job is to make sure that I don't fall in love with you."

"You don't stand a chance sweetheart."

"Oh, I think I do."

"No one can resist the charm of a Bass. This is purely so I can get what is rightfully mine in my father's will." Chuck's eyes drifted down her body and he leered at her. "But I can't say that I will mind seducing you at all."

Blair rolled her eyes in exasperation. Get over yourself, Bass."

"Oh, are we already on to calling each other by pet names? This is going to be even easier than I thought."

She quickly pushed her chair back and stood nose to nose with him. The tips of their faces were touching. "Your ego is entirely idiotic, Mr. Bass. I think you need to be taken down a peg and that someone should say no to you more often."

He traced a line down from her shoulder to her wrist with the tip of his finger. "No one can say no to me, Waldorf." His voice turned very seductive.

She batted his hand away. "Is that so?"

"It's always been that way. Should I show you to the room you'll be staying in? That is until you decide that my bed is so much more comfortable, and not to mention pleasurable."

A small smile finally titled the corners of her mouth, and he figured that he had already won. Blair Waldorf hadn't proven to be much of a challenge and he had to admit that he was a little disappointed. But that died as soon as she opened her mouth. "No."

"No?" He questioned.

"You heard me right. You better get used to hearing the phrase because it is going to be coming out of my mouth quite a lot. I will be making sure that I destroy that humongous ego of yours."

"That's not the only thing that's big."

She snatched her suitcases off the floor and made her way over to the staircase. "I'll find my way to my room by myself." She looked at him over her shoulder. "Oh, and try not to make everything about sex."

"What else is there?"

"Love. But that is something you would know nothing about considering you're just a dumb, stupid playboy.

He felt his mouth drop open at her proclamation but before he could get a parting shot in, she was already gone. She was just another person that he was going to have to prove wrong. He had only known Blair ten minutes but already she had gotten under his skin, and he looked forward to proving her wrong. It was only because of the will though, he had no real interest in her. A smile crossed his lips as he thought about what he was going to do to her at dinner.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: I'm back from California!! Did anybody miss me? It feels so good to be writing again. Another new story. I know this idea is a little out there but it just kept festering inside of my head and I had to write it. If no one likes it I will not continue it. So what do you think of this? Is it worth continuing?**


	2. Chapter 2

The Switch- Chapter Two

What the hell had she gotten herself into? She had tossed and turned in the giant, plush bed all night long asking herself the same question.

Blair propped herself up in the bed and buried her head in her arms. _Damn it._ For once in her life everything had being going to her plan, but now that was all in jeopardy. It was all Lily's fault, but she knew that she would have to do whatever she asked after she had bailed her mother out of that jam. She didn't even like to think about that anymore.

Blair knew that Lily expected her to hate Chuck Bass on sight, but surprisingly that hadn't happened. She didn't like him either, but she wanted to hate him. Yes, he was disgusting in a way, but he was also funny and not to mention attractive. Humor was not a thing that someone associated with Chuck Bass, but she could see through his façade immediately probably because she was the same way.

Blair tiptoed out of bed and went over to the enormous walk-in closet which now was filled with all of her clothes. She threw a satin peach, silk robe over her negligee and ran a brush through her hair as she continued to think about Chuck.

What surprised her the most about him was that he really didn't remember her. Granted, they had never spent any time together, but they had met several times before. She wondered if he would ever remember, not that it mattered since she planned on telling him today that they already did know each other.

She had a job to do though. And being nice to Chuck was not in the game plan. Lily had told her under specific instructions to not give an inch around him or he would destroy her which was probably true. He had a devious nature about him, but he didn't realize that she would not allow herself to be taken advantage of. After the required sixty days were up, she could move on with her life and forget about Lily, Chuck, and everyone else.

And with that thought she headed out into the hallway where she would be encountering another surprise.

XOXO

Blair stepped into the hallway and noticed that the door to the bathroom that connected her room to Chuck's was cracked open. A slight smile crossed her face as she moved closer to take a peek inside. A gurgle of laughter bubbled in her chest when she saw what Chuck Bass looked like in the mornings. She quickly swallowed and trapped the laughter, so that he would not hear her.

She kept her eyes trained on him as he continued shaving while looking in the mirror. He hadn't spotted her yet and for that she was grateful.

He had a pair of silk pajama pants slung low on his hips while he was bare chested. The sight of him without a shirt on caused her to pause for a minute, but she continued her survey down his body. His hair was flying in every direction possible, he was bleary eyed, he had dark circles under his eyes, and barely looked like he could stand upright.

Blair couldn't hold back the laughter anymore; she allowed it to bubble out of her while she leaned against the doorframe. "You're not a morning person, are you?"

As soon as he heard her, Chuck quickly turned around. "Fuck!" he cursed as he nicked himself with the razor. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Are you trying to get me to kill myself?" He wiped the blood away that had collected on his jaw.

The smile quickly left her face. "Of course not. I just find it pretty funny that this big CEO of a company is definitely looking horrible in the morning. Do you ever let anyone see you in the morning?"

He looked back at the mirror and had to admit that he did look horrible, but he wouldn't for long. He turned back around to face Blair and say something about her appearance, but found there was nothing to nitpick about. She looked chipper and fresh, not to mention beautiful when it was barely seven in the morning. "Fine. I'm not a morning person. Okay? Are you satisfied now?"

"Oh, yes."

He noticed for the first time how beautiful her smile was, but he quickly tried to push that thought away. He couldn't afford to think of Blair Waldorf of anything other than a job because that was what she was. She was just something that he had to move aside so that he could get his inheritance and not lose his company. He continued to stare at her, but she didn't seem intimidated in the least. He finally said, "I have to take a shower and then I'll be good to go. You'll see, I'll come out looking just fine."

When Blair didn't leave, he asked seductively, "Were you planning on joining me? Maybe I don't need the full sixty days to make you fall in love with me." A leer was set in place on his face.

A grin quickly tilted the corners of her mouth. "You expect me to want to take a shower with you looking like that? I'll take a rain check, okay?" she bit out very sarcastically.

He was in the process of opening the shower door, but shut it. "Was that a challenge, Waldorf?"

She gave him a tired look. "That wasn't a challenge, Bass."

"Yes, it was." He insisted.

She shook her head. "Fine, I take it back."

"You can't. It's out there now, you have to live with that."

They continued to stare at each other, until Chuck broke the silence. "Are you ever going to leave so that I can take a shower? I already told you that you're more than welcomed to join me. If you don't leave soon, I'm just going to shuck my pants."

She surprised him when she started to laugh again.

"What the hell is so funny?" he asked indignantly.

"You are. Do you think I care if I see you naked? I've seen more than a few naked men in my life. So by all means, go ahead."

He met her challenge and shed his pajama pants very quickly.

Blair held her breath as she took in the sight of his naked body. He was easily the most attractive man that she had ever laid eyes on, even if he looked like shit in the morning. She took a bored stance and continued to look at him, her eyes drifting down to his penis.

"Do you see anything you like?" Chuck asked in a smug voice.

She turned to leave, but before she did, she said very mockingly, "Only fifty-nine more days."

Chuck stared at the door as it clicked softly behind her as she shut it. She had rendered him speechless. He liked it.

XOXO

Chuck Bass was ridiculous. Blair knew that to be true within the first few days of staying with him. A few days had passed and for the most part, she had stayed out of his way because that was what she was supposed to be doing. And he had left her alone for the most part.

That's why it surprised her so much to see the extravagant trouble he went to tonight. As soon as she had walked through the door, she noticed the candles lit in the dining room, the dinner that was waiting on the table, the complex place settings, but most of Blair noticed the romantic setting that he had created. She knew that he had gone to a lot of trouble for her, but she couldn't appreciate it.

She didn't comment on it as she brushed the hem of her skirt further down her thighs. She noticed his eyes on her as the swishy material flowed around her hips. He held out the chair for her and she sat without a word.

They ate in silence for a few moments before she got the nerve to ask, "What is all this?"

Chuck put his glass of red wine down. "What do you mean?"

He didn't fool her though. "I mean, all of this. Why did you do all of this, Bass? We've been ignoring each other for the past few days and that's been fine with me. I'm just staying here until the required sixty days are up, you know that."

His eyes hardened. "I was just trying to make you a little more comfortable while you were staying here, but I forgot all of this is just wasted on you," He waved his hand around the dining room. "You're just a frigid, cold, bitch."

A smile illuminated her face and he looked shocked to see it there. "Why in the hell are you smiling when I just called you a bitch?"

Blair picked up her napkin from the table and put in back in her lap. She brought her eyes up to his. "I'm laughing at you."

"Am I that funny, Waldorf?" he growled.

"In a way, yes. You're so defensive about everything and that amuses me."

He shook his head in irritation. "I'm glad that I can amuse you so much."

She saw the annoyance in his eyes. She covered his hand with his. "I understand that you want everything in your father's will and I can't say that I blame you, but you have to realize that this isn't my ideal situation either. I was just thinking that you did all of this to woo me into your bed, so that you would uphold your end and get everything. But none of this is going to work on me, Chuck. The atmosphere, the candles, the romance that you're trying to create, I'm telling you that it won't work."

He turned over her palm and traced circles onto her skin. Both of them felt the heat and explosion as they continued to hold hands. "What if I told you this wasn't about this? That I just wanted to have dinner with you without any implications."

"I wouldn't believe you."

He chuckled. He dropped her hand and it landed with a plop back on the table. "I will admit that I was trying to woo you a little bit, but that's what I'm supposed to be doing. And you shouldn't be so sure that you won't give in to me Blair, there's still fifty-five days and you don't even know me yet, maybe you'll learn to love me."

She raised her eyebrows as she continued to look at him. "I doubt it Chuck, but give it all you've got."

"You know that I will, but let's just put that to the side for now. I've realized that I know absolutely nothing about you, so tell me something."

Blair continued to stare at him as he pushed away his plate and carelessly dragged a hand through his hair. She was starting to like him and that could become dangerous, so she decided to give him a little something. "I'll tell you something as long as you know that this isn't going to work."

"That's not what this is about. I just wanted to know something about you."

"Fine," he seemed sincere, so she decided to tell him a little about herself and she would guarantee that he was going to be blown away. "What do you want to know?"

Chuck moved his chair closer to hers. "Everything." He said in a voice that was husky and filled with the promise of sex.

"Okay," she tried to ignore the tingles that were running down her spine at his closeness. "Just remember that you asked for it." He nodded and she continued, "I'm twenty seven, divorced, I serve on many foundations, I almost died when my ex-husband ran me over with his car, I love books and movies, I hate anything that has to do with death, and I'm not here because I want to be, but because I owe Lily a favor over something that she did for me and my mother. And I'm certainly not here to get rich off of you, Bass."

She could tell that everything that she had just said was whirling around in his mind, but she still had to caution him on one thing. "Do not ask me anything about Lily or what she did for me because I'm not going to talk about."

He could tell that she was serious, so he said nothing on that even though he wanted to know. Instead he asked, "You were married?"

She noticed the shocked tone in his voice, but wasn't surprised by it. It was very easy to judge when you hadn't been placed in the same situation. "Yes, I was. Not happily and not for long, but married none the less."

He placed a hand on her lower back. "What happened?"

She smiled tightly. "That is a story for another day."

"Blair," a crease appeared between his eyebrows. "You can talk to me."

"Not today," she shook her head. "I will tell you, but I don't want to relieve that pain over today. I've actually had an enjoyable day and I don't want to ruin it by talking about _him._"

"I understand."

"Thank you," Blair inclined her head toward him once and asked, "So do the same in return for me now. Tell me some things about yourself and make sure to include something big in there, like the thing I did with Lily."

"Alright," he pondered for a minute before saying, "I'm twenty-eight, never been married, but did get close once, I've been betrayed numerous times by everyone I know and maybe that's why I'm cold and cynical, I'm a womanizer, but that doesn't make me happy anymore, I like you and not just because of the stipulation in the will, and most of all, I'm scared shitless that I'm going to lose my company."

She couldn't believe that he just told her all of that. "Wow, I almost don't know what to say."

"Was that enough info about my pathetic self for you?" he asked with a grimace of pain.

"Hey. Don't do that," she replied softly while putting an arm around his waist gently. "I'm not going to judge you, I've never been in the position that you have and I hate people who judge anyways. That's happened to me all my life though. One question though. What do you mean about losing your company? Why would that happen?"

"Lily didn't tell you?" he asked, while giving her that cold look. Blair knew that wasn't about her, but more about Lily.

She knew there was more to the story though. There was something that wasn't right. "What am I missing? All Lily told me was that you had to make me fall in love with you otherwise your inheritance will travel over to her."

A look of utter shock and dismay crossed his face. "I shouldn't be surprised," he whispered. It was an angry hiss of words and Blair knew that she never wanted to cross him. "Bart was very smart when it came to making the will, Waldorf. If I don't get you to fall in love with me by the end of the sixty day period everything is going to go to Lily, including my company which is the only thing that I've ever been proud of in my life. It was the only thing that had nothing to do with my father and I can't lose it. I enjoy it too much, so I have to make you fall in love with me." He stressed.

A bitter laugh escaped her lips.

"How can you possibly laugh at a time like this?"

"It's easy," she stated. "You. That's what I'm laughing at," Blair hissed the words into his face. "I can't believe this. I thought you were spilling your soul to me before, but it was all about the damn will! I'm not going to fall in love with you! I will not." She stood hurriedly and pushed her chair hard against the table.

He caught her arm in his. "Don't go, Blair. It wasn't like that. I was spilling myself to you and I wasn't even thinking about the fucking stipulation to the will then. It's just been on my mind a lot because I'm fucking scared about losing everything. Do you hear me? I'm fucking scared!"

Blair felt herself soften at his words, but she couldn't allow that to happen. She wanted to scream at him, yell until she was blue in the face, but most of all she just wanted to dive in his arms until he could reassure her that everything would be alright eventually. That was impossible though. She was only here to do a job, she just had to keep reminding herself of that or she would give into him. He was showing her a side of himself that he never showed anyone, but that would not deter her from her goal. It was all for him, she just had to keep thinking of him and she would be alright, she could never tell Chuck about that though. She wasn't going to allow herself to let him in, she had to make sure she destroyed him, so he knew that she was serious about everything.

She snatched her arm away from his. "Go tell one of your prostitutes or whores because I don't fucking care."

He shook his head sadly.

"What?" she snapped.

"You're letting her win," he replied sadly. "Don't let her do that. Forget about the will and everything else for a minute, but just don't let her do that. I know what a bitch Lily is. I've known it all this time and I tried to warn my father about her, but he just wouldn't listen to me. Like always," He added bitterly. "But if you let her do this, then you're just as weak as she is."

Blair looked at him over her shoulder and replied, "I will not let you suck me into your web and deceit of lies." With that she was gone.

He stood staring at the spot where she had been and cursing that bitch, Lily. She had to be stopped and he would have to make sure that he did it. He knew that it wasn't a wise idea, but that didn't stop him from picking up the tumbler of scotch and throwing it against the wall. The crash was significant and he watched as the amber liquid splashed all over his pristine white walls. It had felt good, so he picked something else up to smash. He decided to do that until some of his anger had abated. A half hour later, he had broken all of his glassware and his anger was still simmering without any means of stopping. He decided that he would have to pay Lily back for this. Not now, but one day she would understand the torture that she had put him through by marrying his father. If it was the last thing he ever did, he would make Blair fall in love with him. He was confident of that.

XOXO

The next day as she rounded the corner and made her way into the office, she knew that she would have a battle on her hands. Her slingback heels made a clacking noise as she walked across the wood plank floors and the person residing in the desk chair looked up in surprise.

"Blair," Lily stated in cold tones. "What are you doing here? Is Chuck driving you crazy already?"

"No, not exactly," her mouth tipped up in a grin at Lily's look of disbelief. "You need to cut Chuck some slack. He's not as bad as you think he is."

"Has he already told you what an evil bitch that I am?" Lily laughed bitterly. "I thought you weren't going to allow him to get to you, Blair?"

Blair moved further into the office and noticed the changes that Bass Industries had incurred since the last time that she had been there. In that moment, she realized that Lily didn't care about the company at all, she just wanted to be able to make as much money as she could and to destroy people in the process. For the first time, she was seeing what a cold hearted bitch she really was.

"I'm not allowing him to get to me, Lil. I just find it ironic that you're always telling me how he will destroy me and use it against me, and how all he does is lie, but you're the same way. You didn't tell me that he will lose his company if he doesn't make me fall in love with him. Why did you lie to me?"

"I didn't lie," she bristled at the accusation. "It was more of evading the truth, but it was only done to protect you. I know how Chuck is and he'll do or say anything to get what he wants."

"Then he's exactly like you."

"Blair," she shook her head in irritation. "You're letting him work you over. We had a deal, you're supposed to uphold your end. And he was horrible to Bart! You don't even know all of the things that have happened."

"Maybe you have it wrong, Lily. _Maybe it was Bart that was horrible to Chuck."_ She stressed the words, so there would be no mistake on her end.

"You're letting him win, Blair. Do you really want him to get everything that was rightfully Bart's?"

"How the hell is losing his company something that you want? He personally built his company, and that shouldn't belong to your or anyone else besides Chuck."

A devious grin tilted her lips. "Are you falling for his charms already, Blair? Because if you are, I assure that it's a mistake. Chuck Bass does one thing and one thing only. He screws women and then never sees them again. You will never live this down if you let him get to you."

Blair said nothing, but Lily wasn't finished yet. "And did you really want everything of Bart's to be put in his greedy hands. Do you want me to lose everything?"

"I don't fucking care about the will or the money! None of that matters to me!" The words burst from her lips and she couldn't take them back, but she didn't want too anyways.

Lily stood up from her desk chair and went over to Blair and slung an arm around her. "Do we still have our deal or not?" she asked in deceptive, cold tones. "Do you want me to have to reveal what I did for your mother? Will she ever be able to live that down? I don't want to do that, but you're forcing me here."

"You know that I don't want that, Lily," she replied with a disgusted gaze. "I will do whatever is needed because I have to protect my mother, but this is wrong and you know that. I shouldn't be surprised, but I am."

"You're just listening to what Chuck is telling you and he's making you turn on me."

"No. That is not what is going on," she said as she made her way to the door. "The past week I've seen Chuck and then I've seen the real Chuck. The one that is scared, vulnerable, upset and disgusted with his life, and who no one ever gives a break to. I'm not saying his perfect because he isn't, but you don't even care about him. You're his stepmother and you're ready to just throw him off a bridge without a lifejacket. I'm ashamed of you for that, but I can't believe that you would use what you did to help my mother against me. That just shows what a bitch you've become, or maybe you were always like that and I just didn't know it."

"You will not fall in love with him or if you do, you will lie and say that you haven't or everything will be revealed about Eleanor. Do you understand me?"

"I understand perfectly what a raving, lunatic bitch you've become and yes, I will do what you want, but only because it's the only way out. I hate you for this though." With a swish of her heels, Blair disappeared out of the office and down the hallway. She knew that it would be a mistake to come here, but she couldn't stand what Lily was asking her to do. She had to tell Chuck the truth, not about Lily, but about how she already knew him in some way. She would have to make sure that she didn't come to like him anymore than she already did, but she was already in dangerous territory with that.

XOXO

Blair descended the staircase and noticed Chuck standing at the sidebar where there was still glass shattered everywhere. She had dressed in a prim and proper pantsuit, so that nothing could distract her from her goal, which was to tell him the truth. She noticed the way he was clenching his fists and she figured that he was still mad about what had happened the other day. She couldn't say that she blamed him.

She tapped him lightly on the shoulder. "We need to talk," she said as he turned around very slowly.

"We do?" he asked mockingly. "Are you talking to me again?"

"Chuck," she began tiredly. "Don't make this any harder than it has to be. I have to tell you something."

He turned away from her and faced the wall. "I don't want to hear anything that you have to say. You've fucking made it clear how you feel about me, haven't you?"

"What the hell do you want from me?"

"Nothing," he snarled. "I don't want anything from you. We're both in a difficult situation, but then you make it so much worse when you keep telling me that all I'm trying to do is get you into the sack. Maybe at first I was doing that, but if I talk to you, you accuse me of doing something wrong."

She moved to the side of him and looked into his face, she saw the hurt and recoiled from it. She didn't know what to do with that. "I do have something really important to tell you."

"I've already told you that I don't want to hear anything that you have to say, but go ahead and humor yourself."

"Can you at least look at me while I'm talking to you?"

He did as she asked and Blair was shocked to see the cold depths of his brown eyes and the daggers they were shooting at her. She swallowed hard. "Do you remember the best friend you had at one time in high school? Nathaniel Archibald?"

Chuck's demeanor changed instantly. His back stiffened, his nostrils flared, his eyes turned black with rage, and he hissed, "How dare you mention that bastard to me? And how do you even know who he is?"

She took a deep breath to calm herself before saying, "I know the two of you had a falling out after high school, but we kind of already know each other, Chuck. I was the girl that he used to date. I know you don't remember me, but I remember you. I just thought that you should know because I'm sure that Lily will try to use this against the both of us."

A bitter laugh escaped from his lips and he had to clench his fists until they turned white for the urge to throw something simmered down. "You mean to tell me that you were that girl that was always chasing Nathaniel? The one who would never leave him alone?"

She placed a hand on his chest and pushed him until he hit the sideboard. "You don't get to make fun of me, do you understand that?" she asked in deceptively calm tones. "I'm trying to help you here because Lily knows this and she will use something against me if she thinks that I'm not upholding my end of the bargain."

He cocked his head to the side and gave her a grin. His anger seemed to vanish at her words. "Are you having second thoughts?"

Blair put some distance between them. She was getting too close to him and it was having the required effect on her. "I told Lily that I think she's wrong about you, but she refuses to listen to me and it's too late anyways. We can't go against Bart's will, but I'm getting sidetracked. This is about Nate."

"What the hell about him? You should know that the mention of his name is forbidden here after what he's done to me. Do you know what he did, Blair?"

She shook her head. "That doesn't matter right now." She brushed a stray piece of hair out of her eyes while she continued, "Nate is actually my ex-husband."

She waited for him to explode and didn't have to wait long.

A mirthless laugh escaped Chuck's mouth. "Are you fucking kidding me? That is your ex-husband? I don't fucking believe it."

"Wait, I haven't even gotten to the bad part yet. Well, being married to him was certainly not a picnic, but there's more. Lily knows some things about me. She helped my mother out of a tight spot and I can't let her reveal something about Eleanor or she will never live it down. And even worse, if I don't stick to the plan and help her win everything from Bart's will, she will take away the thing I love most."

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but what's that?"

He waited for baited breath and he was right, it was as bad as he expected.

Blair reached out for his hand and gripped it hard. "The thing I love most is Braden. My son with Nate. Nate's trying to take him away from me and you have to help me."

To Be Continued…

**A/N: I'm going to New York for a week, so this is my last update for quite a while. I just have to say a special thank you to Alicia who helps with everything. Whether it be support, writing, friendship, or just plain talking. I'll miss you. :D**


End file.
